Watch the Sky
by diav
Summary: AU. What happens after a one-night stand?


_**Watch the Sky  
**__By diav_

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters**: Shego, Kim Possible  
**Story Type**: one-shot  
**Summary**: AU. What happens after a one-night stand?  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from the _Kim Possible _series.

* * *

She awoke from her slumber and looked around. Where was she? She tossed over the cover from her chest and realised that she was naked. Groaning, she sat up and looked around.

She noticed her bedmate was sleeping face-first, so she couldn't see the woman's face. Her companion had long ebony hair and pale skin.

What happened last night? Why am in a stranger's bed? She closed her eyes and tried to bring her thoughts together.

I didn't want to study and work on a paper, so I headed out... To the club. The bouncer gave me an odd look because I wasn't dressed like I wanted to be there - what's wrong with wearing jeans and a t-shirt? I don't have to look like a skank to go to a club, right? Think, Kim, think. What happened after you got to the club?

She furrowed her brow as bits and pieces came back to her.

She had been sitting at a table by herself, sipping on scotch on the rocks, when an attractive woman approached her.

"Hey, what's someone like you sitting here by yourself?" the woman had asked.

Kim simply stared on, silenced by the woman's beauty.

"Come on, it's not safe to be alone in this club." The woman nodded in the direction of the bar where two other women were casually sipping drinks, watching the interaction between Kim and their friend. "You don't want the guys to hone in on you," the woman added as a sleazy looking man slowly approached the table.

"Hey, ladies," he said as he slicked back his dirty blonde hair. "Can I buy you a drink?"

The woman shook her head and picked up Kim's drink for her. "No thanks, come on, Princess, the gang's a-waiting."

Kim felt the woman tug her arm and they left the table, leaving the man scowling.

"Hey, S, who's the new honey?" asked a blonde leaning on the edge of the bar. She had given Kim a look over and flashed the redhead a smile. "Lynn."

Kim had nodded and mumbled her name in response.

"Lynn, play nice," replied the ebony-haired woman as she hailed the barkeep. "Just give me soda."

"You're no fun, Shego, whatcha pull her all the way over here if you're not going to have your way with her?"

"It's safer in numbers, Lynn," replied a brunette whose hair had covered one of her eyes. "Men are pigs. We all know that." Her gaze on Kim softened when the redhead nodded. "So, kid, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this? You look like a college freshman."

Kim shook her head. "Senior, actually. Felt like getting away from the academics."

"College, eh?" asked the woman named Lynn. "Double U?"

Kim nodded. "Double U" stood for Upperton University which was only a few blocks away from the club.

The blonde grinned and nudged Shego. "Maybe you've had this cutie in a class or two."

Kim felt her cheeks burn as Shego gazed at her face.

"No, I don't think so." For clarification, she added, "I'm a doctorate student in the child development department... I teach a class to freshmen, not seniors. I don't think you've taken it?"

Kim shook her head. "I'm studying criminology."

"Aha!" Lynn pointed to the brunette. "Betty studied criminology." She grabbed Shego by the arm. "I'll leave you two to hit things off then." She dragged her friend with her to the dance floor, leaving an amused Betty with a confused Kim.

"Sorry, Kim," replied the brunette. "She's been trying to set us up with strangers all night... I guess it's fun for her, not so much for us."

Kim shrugged. "It's fine." She turned to look at the dance floor, noting that Shego was watching them with apprehension. "Seems like Lynn's got a lot of energy..."

Betty turned to look and laughed. Lynn was practically jumping up and down on the dance floor as Shego haphazardly moved to the rhythm of the music, not breaking her gaze on them. "That's Lynn for you. Ever so hyperactive and perky."

Kim took a sip of her drink and made a face when she realised the ice had melted. She looked at her watch, hailed the barkeep and asked for soda instead. It was only eleven o'clock but she had a paper to finish. Can't be too hammered to do that, she thought.

"So are you also a grad student at Double U?" she asked Betty when her drink was placed in front of her.

"I was. I finished my doctorate a few years ago and am actually working with the police force, helping them with some high profile cases here and there."

"That's pretty cool."

"Say, is the old fart... Professor Wilkins still around?"

"Yeah, I'm taking his class on penology right now. It's really interesting but he's just so monotone..."

"And that's what makes him an old fart," laughed Betty. "Still the same as back when I was in undergrad." She smiled at a memory before sighing. "I know I asked already, but I'm surprised you're in a place like this. You don't seem like you want to be here... Or in your room working."

Kim shrugged. She was now watching a swarm of people moving about on the dance floor as the DJ had started blasting another tune. "I have a bad case of senioritis and wanted to just get away from the academics. Naturally, I decided to come here."

"Naturally," repeated Betty in astonishment. "Is this what you kids do these days to pass the time?"

The redhead merely shrugged and continued to watch the crowd. When the song ended, a very sweaty Lynn and impassive Shego returned from the dance floor.

"Hi guys, have a good chat?" asked the blonde as she wiped her brow. She winked at Betty who merely rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Phew, that was fun." Noticing her friend had barely broke out in a sweat, she elbowed Shego in the side. "Hey! How come you're not drenched like me? Were you hiding on the side again? Honestly, Shego, we came here to dance-"

"I saw her dancing," mumbled Kim. The redhead was staring at the floor now as Lynn grinned at Shego and Betty mischievously. "Come on, Betty, you're going to help me with my straps. I think all that dancing made something come undone." She grabbed the brunette by the hand and headed off to the bathroom.

"So..." Shego sat down beside Kim. "You having a good time?"

"I guess, you're making it better though," replied the redhead. She was still staring at the floor but a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips when the older woman sat beside her.

"I'm glad that I have that effect on you," chuckled Shego as she took a sip of her soda. She thought it was kind of cute that Kim was subtly flirting with her.

Kim smiled and looked up at Shego. "I'm glad too." Her gaze fixated on Shego's face for a moment before she stared at the floor again. "Do you come here often?"

"No, Lynn's in town visiting - she's a journalist - for a few days and thought it's be fun for us to come out here for some fun."

"Seems like she's the only one having fun..."

Shego's glass clinked as she shrugged and took a sip. "Bets and I don't really go clubbing... Lynn always takes us out when she's in town because she just loves dancing."

Kim looked up and had a confused expression on her face. "Are you and Betty-"

"Ha, no, sorry, I should've phrased it better. Bets and I aren't together. We're both unattached. We're all just good friends. Betty doesn't like clubbing. I'm impartial to it... However, if I see someone cute..." She grinned at the redhead. "Well, that's different."

Kim blushed as Shego continued. "No, Lynn is just Lynn. She's always loved clubbing back in our college days. Can't deny a friend her fun after working and travelling non-stop."

"Cool..."

"What about you? Didn't drag your friends out tonight?"

Kim shook her head. "No, not really. Didn't want to... Wanted some time to myself." She instantly regretted saying those words because Shego began to apologise for interrupting the redhead's 'me' time.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that... I guess I just wanted some time away from my friends. That's all. Don't worry, your 'interruption' was welcomed."

"Well, you know how men are when they see a girl on her own in a club... Just wanted to make sure you were with someone - just in case."

"I know and I totally get that. Don't worry, I'm kind of glad I'm here with you-" Kim fumbled with her words as Shego chuckled.

"You know what, Kim? You're cute."

The redhead stuttered as she turned crimson.

"You see? Look at them! They totally have the hots for each other!" exclaimed Lynn.

"Lynn, stop hiding behind the bathroom door," muttered Betty. "It's rude and you're going to let all the men peep inside."

"Man, no wonder Shego was so quiet on the dance floor... I bet they were eying each other from the start!"

"Lynn! Do you hear what you're saying? You make it sound like Shego's some stalker or something."

"Look at them! They're headed to the dance floor!"

"So... Do you want to dance or something?" asked Kim. She was still staring at something on the floor but had asked the question confidently.

"Or something," laughed Shego as she stood up. She took Kim by the hand and the two walked over to the dance floor. Shego winked at her two nosy friends hiding a few feet away before she disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit underdressed for this," shouted Kim as they made their way through the crowd.

"It's fine... I'm a bit overdressed, so we balance out." Shego was wearing a dress shirt and pencil skirt ensemble that didn't seem right for a club setting, but Kim had deduced the woman had come straight from the university once her classes were done.

By the time they got to a spot on the dance floor that wasn't as packed, the DJ had dimmed the lights and a slow song started to play.

Kim grinned sheepishly as she wrapped her arms around Shego's neck. The older woman pulled her close and the two began to sway slowly to the music.

"Uh, Shego..."

"Hmm..?"

"Lynn and Betty are spying on us..."

The redhead felt the older woman chuckle and then lean in to whisper in her ear. "Lynn is just a troublemaker... She tries hard to set me up with people. I think she's just angry that this is the first time I've danced with someone who she didn't pair me with."

Kim smiled. "Does she set you up with people often?"

"Oh yeah, more often than I'd like. I was actually amused she tried to set you up with Betty..."

"Betty's not that bad, but I don't think she's my type."

Shego's breath tickled Kim. "Oh? So who is your type?"

Kim swallowed. Shego was awfully close to her now and while the close proximity was welcomed, she wasn't too sure how to answer her dancing partner. What she did next surprised the older woman: she kissed her.

Oh, Lynn was probably having a field day somewhere in the club, Shego thought as she returned the kiss.

Kim was hesitant at first and had merely gently placed her lips onto Shego's but when the older woman kissed her back, she mustered up the courage to deepen the kiss. Their neighbouring dancers began cheering them on, causing Kim to break off the kiss in embarrassment. The song had ended and an upbeat one began playing as a new throng of dancers began making their way onto the dance floor.

Embarrassed, Kim stuffed her hands in her pockets and stared at the ground. "Sorry."

Shego tilted the younger woman's chin with her hand so that she could look the redhead in the eye. "Don't be." She took Kim by the hand and started to head back to the bar. "Come on, I'm sure Lynn just had an aneurysm of sorts..."

Kim nodded and revelled at the touch of Shego's hands as the older woman guided them through the crowd. When they got to the bar, a smug-looking Lynn was grinning at them.

"Lynn, don't start," snapped Shego as she approached the blonde.

"Good for you! Finally!" said the blonde as she playfully slugged her friend in the arm.

Shego simply rolled her eyes as Betty gave them an amused, yet sympathetic, look.

"I think it's time to call it a night," smirked Lynn. "C'mon, Bets, let's leave these kiddies to their fun." She winked at a blushing Kim before dragging Betty to the club exit.

"So..." Shego paused, unsure of how to phrase her question. "Do you wanna stay here or-"

"Get out of here, please and thank you," replied Kim. "It's getting way too packed and..."

"You should go home to your paper."

Kim shrugged. "I can work on it later."

Shego raised a brow. "Don't seniors have finals this week too?"

"Yup."

"Do you have any this week?"

Kim had realised that Shego was actually worried about eating at her time and decided not to ruin the moment they had. "They're not important."

"Oh? So being around a stranger such as myself is more important than passing your finals?"

Kim shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that. I studied already... I just don't want to study anymore."

"You've got a bad case of senioritis, Kim. It doesn't hurt to over-study."

"Is that what you tell your students?"

"Usually."

"Well, I'm not your student, so I can do as I please," huffed Kim. Shego had no right to critique her on her study habits.

Sensing the tension, Shego put up her hands in surrender. "You're right. Sorry." She gently took one of Kim's hands and led her out of the club.

They walked in silence for a bit; Shego was mulling over various sorts of apologies in her head when Kim spoke.

"How long have you been in grad school?"

"At Double U? I was here for a year to do my Masters and I'm in my second year of the doctorate program."

"So I guess you're not that much older than me?"

"Never ask a woman her age," chuckled Shego. "I guess you're... Twenty one? Twenty two?"

"Turning twenty two in a few weeks," replied the redhead.

"Then that makes me four years older then."

"Not a big difference... I can't really imagine myself teaching a class in four years' time. That just seems..."

"Strange? I guess, yeah. You get used to it after a bit. It's only bad when students start sucking up to you."

"Ever get hit on?" laughed Kim.

"I have, in fact, but I just ignore it because it's not in my best interests to be involved with students. And it's be highly immoral."

"So..." Kim paused. "What about me?"

"Well, for one, you're in a completely different field of study, and two, you're not my student, and..." Shego ran a hand through her hair as she tried to piece together her next sentence.

"And...?" They had stopped walking now and Shego could see the redhead peering at her in the dark. Emerald eyes met her green ones and her facial expression softened.

"I think it'd be ok" was Shego's response before she smiled as Kim kissed her again.

* * *

Kim rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 5 AM. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how she ended up in Shego's bed... So much for working on that paper, Kim thought.

They had ended walking towards campus after they left the club. Shego had pointed out some things Kim never noticed: how the lights illuminating the founder's statue changed according to the temperature, the design of the university's logo and its representation of the virtues of society, and how the park benches were aligned for optimal numbers of visitors. While educational in nature, Shego's ramblings passed off as nervousness to the redhead. She couldn't pinpoint why the woman was nervous - was it because they were already making out without a good reason except for they found each other attractive or...

"Where do you live?" asked Shego, interrupting Kim from her thoughts.

"In the apartment building behind the biology building."

"Ah, I know where that is. Come on, I'll walk you home. It's getting late." Shego got up from the bench they were sitting on and offered Kim her hand.

"What about you? Where do you live?"

Shego pointed to a building a block or two from them. "There. It's not exactly a grad house, but a majority of the inhabitants are in grad school too... Your building is mostly full of bio students?"

Kim nodded. "My roommate is in biochemistry and another is in engineering... I think majority are in sciences though, not just biology."

"I see."

They were slowly approaching Shego's building when Kim realised that it made no sense for the older woman to walk her home. "Shego, I can walk on from here... You don't have to walk me back."

"I just want to make sure nothing happens, that's all." Shego rubbed the back of her neck. She was suddenly being chivalrous and endearing to a stranger and it made her slightly uncomfortable.

"It's ok, I can walk back on my own. It's not that dark and I do know martial arts."

"You do?"

"You bet I do!"

"All right, if you insist... I had fun tonight," said Shego. "More than I imagined."

Kim grinned. "Probably not regretting that you managed to talk to me?"

"Regret? No wa-" Kim had cut off the woman with a kiss, this time a deeper kiss that left Shego gasping for air when their lips parted. Impulsively, she asked her redhead's companion, "On second thought, do you want to come up? I don't have any roommates."

Kim practically dragged the woman into her own flat. All she could remember after that was her body matching the rhythmic movements made by Shego's fingers as the woman travelled lower and deeper into her. The muffled shouts of pleasure were silenced by forceful kisses as two languid bodies enjoyed the physical contact, but sought the much-needed release.

* * *

Her companion turned to her side and ran a hand on the spot next to her. She felt warm skin and mumbled, "Go back to sleep, Kim. Don't think too much. We'll deal with the consequences later."

Kim lied back down and curled up closer to Shego. The woman put an arm around her and, slowly, Kim fell asleep listening to her companion's rhythmic breathing.

When she awoke several hours later, she heard the sizzle of a pan and pouring of milk. She slid out of bed and looked in the mirror; she noted how dishevelled her hair was - she'd have to take a shower in her own apartment later - and that hickeys were all over her neck.

Hearing a knock, she turned to see Shego leaning on the doorframe. "I'm making breakfast... I'm not sure what you like so I'm just going to make eggs, bacon, and toast."

"Sounds good."

"I'll leave you to change... Feel free to use the shower if you want," replied Shego before she walked off to the living room.

Kim ran a hand through her knotted hair. As much as she'd like a shower, she would just be wearing the same t-shirt and jeans as before. She peered at Shego's office chair and noticed that some clothes were laid out for her. "Feel free to wear these if you need a change of clothes" was what the slip of paper said.

Kim shrugged. She headed to the shower and noticed a collection of various shampoo bottles. Oblivious to the differences of each, she grabbed one and lathered her hair.

So... What's going to happen next, she wondered. I like her, but don't want it to be a one-night stand... But I also don't think I'm ready for a relationship of sorts.

When she stepped into the living room, she saw that Shego had placed a generous heaping of food on her plate. They ate in silence, only speaking to ask to pass the ketchup around.

When they were done, Kim immediately took up the task of washing the dishes. Shego hung out in the kitchen to help dry them.

"So..." Kim was unsure how to start the conversation since it would surely be awkward to go, "So now that we've slept with each other, what's next?" Oh yeah, awkward. Very.

Shego put down the washcloth she used to dry the plates. "I don't, uh, normally get it on with people I just meet."

"I don't either..."

"The thing is, I'm not exactly looking for a relationship either."

"Me too."

"So..."

"I guess I'm the one to blame, really," Kim said as she shut off the faucet.

"No, I think I'm to blame too," said Shego as Kim handed the last plate to her. "So we're both at fault."

Kim turned around and leaned on the kitchen counter. "Well, it's not like we did anything bad..."

"Immoral? Maybe, depends on who you talk to."

"But, we had a good time in the end, right?"

In the morning, Kim could see Shego's visage clearly and noted that, despite her paleness, the woman turned a bit pink when she answered. "Yeah, a _very_ good time."

Kim grinned and looked at the kitchen clock. "Crap. I have to go..."

"You have a final today, don't you?" asked Shego as she shook her head. When Kim faltered in her answer, Shego sighed. "I knew I should've walked you home instead..."

"Ah, but that would mean you would've missed out on the fun," chuckled Kim.

Shego shook her head. "I hope you studied enough."

"Don't worry, I did before going to the club. Um, about my clothes..."

"Oh! I was planning on doing laundry later, so if you can swing by later to pick them up, that could work."

"Do you have to teach today?"

"No, but I'm invigilating later in the afternoon... Oh, ok, let me give you my cell number. Just call and I'll let you know if I'm at home." Shego went out into the living room to scribble down her number on a piece of paper. "Here."

"All right, cool. I'll see you in a bit then," said Kim as she collected her purse and headed out the door.

Kim had enough time to go back to her apartment, change out of Shego's clothes and rush to her afternoon exam. While the exam material was not exactly fresh in her head, the test was fairly simple and straightforward. Completing it in an hour and a half, Kim managed to crash her apartment and wash the borrowed clothes.

When her roommates asked where she was last night, the redhead merely said she slept over a friend's to study and didn't go into details. When it was five o'clock, Kim headed back out to campus with the clothes in hand and called Shego.

"Hey, it's Kim... Are you around?"

"I'm wrapping things up. The exam just ended... I can meet you back at my place in a bit."

"Oh, I'm actually on campus right now, I can stop by the room and wait for you."

"Sure, that works. I'll be heading back to my office soon. It's the last room in East Hall of the Piaget building."

"Ok.. I've had class in the building before... I'll find my way."

"Give me a call if you get lost."

"Ok."

Kim meandered through the building and found the room. She sat on the floor outside the office door when she heard footsteps approach the hall. Looking up, she saw Shego dressed casually in a green t-shirt and black slacks. Kim grinned when the woman smiled at her and pulled out her keys to unlock the door.

"Come in, it's a shared office but everyone else has probably gone home."

Kim walked inside and looked around. It didn't seem very neat and tidy as she had imagined but when she got to Shego's desk, everything was pristine and organised. She noticed the placard on the desk: Sheila Go.

"'Shego' is just a nickname," commented Shego with her back turned to Kim. She was looking for something in the filing cabinet behind the desk. "I respond to both, if you want to call me by my first name."

"Oh, ok... How'd you know I was looking at the placard?"

Shego shrugged. "Sixth sense?" She rummaged through a few more papers before exclaiming, "Aha, got it." She turned around and scribbled something on a form before looking up at Kim. "I need to drop this off to the registrar before we go - a student didn't write the exam. Is that ok?"

"Sure," replied the redhead as she watched the older woman clear the desk.

They walked down the halls in silence and when they reached the registrar's office, Shego talked to the young man at the front desk and gave him the form. When she was done, they headed back towards the apartment.

"Um, here, I washed these after my exam," said Kim as she handed Shego the borrowed clothes.

"And here's yours..."

They sort of stood there awkwardly with clothes in hand before Kim cleared her throat. "So, uh, it's Friday... Do you have plans or do you want to grab food?"

"No plans, food's good." Just then Shego's cell phone rang. "One sec." She answered the call.

"Hey, had a good time last night?"

"Um, yeah..."

"What's up? Please don't tell me you're still in bed."

"No, I had to invigilate today... What's up?"

"You free for food? Lynn wants to hear all about what happened last night."

"Um, give me a second," said Shego as she put a hand over the receiver. She asked Kim, "Betty and Lynn also want to grab food... Uh..."

"I can come with... If you want," shrugged the redhead.

"Um, I'll come with a plus one."

"Oh my, you sly dog, she's with you right now? Lynn is going to have so much fun... You know how she gets when it's one of us."

"Yeah... Where should we meet you?"

"Pizzeria across from the club."

"All right, see you in a bit then." Shego hung up and gave Kim an apologetic smile. "You didn't have to say-"

"I'd much rather talk to people in a well-lit place instead of a club where I have to shout." Kim bit her lip. "Ha, my plan to just take you out for food backfired and now I'm going to probably be teased by your friends."

"Well, it's not like we're actually.. I don't know. Lynn will probably ask you a lot of questions... I'd much rather prefer you don't give her any details about last night. She has an over active imagination."

"So... Can we be friends or what?"

"I'm fine with that... Sorry, I just find the situation strange because I normally don't keep in contact with people I, uh, casually sleep with..."

"And how many people have you casually slept with?" asked the redhead with an amused look on her face.

"Just you," laughed Shego. "Wow, I'm making things super awkward... Let's just go to the pizzeria." Much to Kim's surprise, the older woman took her hand and led her out the apartment.

Kim didn't complain since it was nice, having some sort of physical contact between them. They walked in silence with Shego walking a bit ahead of the redhead. The older woman was actually embarrassed she had taken the redhead's hand and had no idea whether to let go or hold on. In the end, they had held hands the entire walk with Shego making sure to not let her companion see her face: she was blushing profusely.

When they got to the pizzeria, Lynn waved them down. Kim instantly let go of Shego's hand when they approached Lynn and Betty. She thought it would be better to spare Shego any teasing she would face from her friends.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Lynn. In the club, Kim had only thought of Lynn as just a perky blonde, but her first impression was proven wrong when she had a good look at the woman sitting across from her. Lynn was the same height as Kim and of almost the same build: athletic. Her blonde hair reached her shoulders and she had a serious demeanour about her.

Shego had taken the seat beside her, and, as Kim observed the interactions between the three friends, she smiled. They all appeared to be the best of buds, despite the fact they all had different interests. Dinner consisted of cannolis, deep dish pizzas, spaghetti and meatballs, and lots of garlic bread.

Shego had taken time to explain to Kim that Lynn was her roommate in college and that Betty was their residence don. Betty was only two years their senior but they had meshed well together that they ended up renting out a house with some other friends shortly after Betty completed her degree and was looking for work. When Lynn accepted a position with a news agency, they had went their separate ways, Betty and Shego being able to afford flats of their own as their income started trickling in. Lynn's job required her to travel a lot so they'd always get together whenever she was in town.

"So, Kim, how's Shego in bed?" asked the blonde.

Shego groaned and shook her head while Kim nearly spat out her soda.

"Really, do you not have anything better to ask?"

"Oh, come on, Shego! I could tell from the way you guys looked at each other last night that you totally-"

"No," said Kim firmly. The redhead had now understood what Shego meant earlier about Lynn asking questions, and to spare them from any further embarrassment, she put on her best poker face and hoped it would work.

Lynn noted the serious look on Kim's face and actually looked dismayed. "Oh... Ok," she replied dejectedly. "Sorry for asking... If you'll excuse me, I've got to go to the restroom." The blonde got up and walked away from the table.

Betty blinked and looked from Shego to Kim. "I... also have to go."

"Was that too strong of a reaction?" asked the redhead as she made a face. Maybe it was too much, she thought.

"I actually don't know... That's the first time I've seen Lynn so... She's not upset... Dejected, maybe. Dejected that someone said no to her. Don't worry, she won't take it personally... She's actually quite the charmer and is used to getting the information she wants... That's what makes her a great reporter."

"Ok... Sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"If anything, it's my fault.. I did tell you not to field her questions.. It's ok."

Betty came back with Lynn who now looked like nothing had happened. The blonde carried on with telling Kim about stories about her job and travelling. The redhead was relieved that Lynn wasn't exactly upset with her.

"So where are you off to next?" asked Kim as she watched the blonde cut a meatball in half with her fork.

"Istanbul. We're filming some cultural TV program there... It'll probably air in about a month's time - you should watch it. The network is doing a series on different cultures and traditions and I've been able to go to a lot of places. Travelling is pretty fun but it's nice to be settled in one place when I get older."

"Wow, Lynn, you sound like you're ageing ten years every time you leave," remarked Shego.

"Ha ha, very funny, Miss-I'll-Get-My-Doctorate-When-I'm-Thirty." The blonde turned to look at Kim. "I've been travelling non-stop for the past two years, only making it back here maybe once every few months... I guess I just want some stability in life as time passes. Travelling is still exciting, though, but it's nice coming back to a home." She smiled at her friends. "And friends."

"Cheers to that," chirped Betty as they all raised their soft drinks in a toast.

"So, Kim, what are your plans post graduation? I'm sure Betty here can give you some pointers," asked the blonde after they downed their drinks.

"I don't know... I haven't given it much thought."

Betty smiled. "Just like how I was when I was your age... If you want, you can stop by the precinct and I can show you around... Maybe you can shadow me if I'm working on small cases... I'd have to double check with my supervisor though."

"That'd be pretty cool!" replied the redhead enthusiastically. "I've always wanted to take a tour of the precinct but it's just a little strange to go inside and ask..."

"Haha, don't worry. I'll show you around and maybe you can chat it up with a few colleagues."

"Cool!"

"Betty, careful now.. You're winning so many points with Kim that it makes Shego's studies seem boring," commented Lynn as she smirked at Shego. The pale woman blushed a little and shook her head before quietly getting up to head to the bathroom.

Lynn grinned. She was going to ask Kim as many questions as she could while Shego was not at the table. "So?"

"Lynn, come on, just let it go," sighed Betty.

Kim chuckled. "We're not really, uh..."

"Dating?" asked a bemused Lynn. "All right then... I'll be honest with you, Kim. I'm surprised as to why she brought you here today."

"I had actually asked Shego out for food before Betty called," replied Kim defensively. "I think she just didn't want to turn down either one of us."

"I see... so... why did you want to ask Shego out for food?"

Kim faltered. She really didn't want to go into detail about what had happened, especially since she had blatantly lied to Shego's friends about not being involved with the woman. She caught the predatory glint in Lynn's eyes and swallowed. Hard.

Thankfully, Betty shrugged. "Let the kid be, Lynn. You gain nothing by asking her these questions!"

"Oh, but there's so much to gain!" Lynn leaned in and whispered to Kim. "Did you know it's been three years since Shego dated anyone? Three! I mean, look at her! She's gorgeous yet she turns away all these people who ask her out." Lynn leaned back in her seat. "If anything, I'm glad it's you. Whether you think you're dating or not."

Kim tilted her head in confusion as Shego came back from the bathroom.

"You give her hell, Lynn?" laughed the pale woman.

"No," answered Lynn sweetly.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Kim, a word is advice, take everything Lynn says with a grain of salt. Whatever sob story she fed you about my love life isn't true."

"Ok..." Kim hesitantly replied.

Betty gave the redhead a look that said she didn't want to get between her friends, and changed the topic. "So, what do you ladies want to do after eating?"

"Dancing, of course!" said the blonde enthusiastically. "We're right across the club... It'd be a crime not to go inside."

"I don't think I can handle going clubbing again," replied Kim weakly. She gave a slight shrug as she finished off a slice of pizza.

"Oh, that's quite all right, Kim. You have Shego to entertain you... Betty and I will go."

Shego audibly groaned. "Lynn, just stop, all right. I'm not going. I have to start marking those finals since marks need to be submitted by Tuesday."

"Mark tomorrow."

"Mark three hundred papers tomorrow? No, I'm going to need a head start today."

"You're no fun," pouted Lynn. "So, Kim, you want to join in with dancing then?"

Kim shook her head. "I have a final on Monday that I need to study for."

"Which one?" asked Betty.

"The Youth Crime and Youth Justice one with Professor Stuggart... Do you remember how that one was?"

"It's been years, but I remember I did well since he rarely deviates from his outline and he doesn't throw in trick questions like Peterson. It should be straightforward... Just go over the case studies."

"Cool. Thanks!"

Lynn whined. "You guys are no fun. What are Betty and I going to do?"

Shego chuckled. "Someone can be wing. All or nothing."

Lynn pouted. "Cruel! It's no fun when I don't have more than one wingwoman."

"Tough luck, Lynn," replied Shego as she hailed the waiter for the bill.

"Oh, here, let-" Kim pulled out her wallet when Shego gently swatted her hand.

"It's ok, Kim, I got this," said Shego as she gave the waiter money. "It's my turn to treat this annoying blondie for dinner."

"Thank you, Shego," said Lynn in a sing-song voice. She winked at Kim. "We take turns whenever I'm in town. Don't worry about it, Kim, Shego's got you covered..." She laughed, "Or uncovered!"

Kim blushed and let out a chuckle. "Ha ha, very funny," said Shego dryly. She shook her head as they got up to leave. "You two be careful, all right? Give me a call if you need me."

"Will do!" replied Lynn as she linked arms with Betty. "Let's paint the town red!"

Kim laughed as the two women crossed the street. When she turned to look at Shego, she saw the older woman was gazing at her intently.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go." The older woman stuffed her hands in her pockets as Kim trailed along beside her.

"Do you really have to mark tonight? You didn't take home any of the finals."

"I mark while I'm on campus, so I'll be going into the office again. Come on, I'll walk you back home."

"All right," replied Kim. Suddenly, a grin appeared on her face. She tugged on Shego's right arm and pulled it out of the pocket. "Only of we walk like this." She held onto Shego's hand as they made their way to Kim's apartment.

Kim noticed that Shego smiled and a light pink colour appeared on her cheeks. "You're quite the charmer, Kim."

"I try..." laughed the redhead. "Can I ask you something?"

"You're about to ask me whether Lynn's sob story about me is true, aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Which one did she tell you? The one where my ex died and I'm forever broken-hearted? Or the one where I was cheated out of everything?"

"No... Not those... She just said that you haven't dated for three years and that I'm someone different, that's all."

"Oh." Shego slowed her pace and sighed. "The little bugger was actually telling the truth for once."

Kim remained silent, assuming that she has overstepped a boundary.

"Dating is a bit of a chore," sighed Shego. "It's true I haven't dated in three years, but it's not true that I haven't been seeing anyone. It's just how you define the word date... Most of them barely made it past the first date."

"So... Does this," Kim raised their joined hands, "count?"

Shego shrugged. "If you want it to... I mean, last night was fun and all, but... I honestly don't know what overcame me. Apart from the fact that you're beautiful..." Shego stopped at an intersection and stared out at the setting sun. "I'm usually not so impulsive."

"Me too," replied Kim as she watched the reddish colours dance on Shego's face. "I guess I needed an escape from reality last night. I'm sorry..."

"For having a good time? Don't be sorry. I sure as hell know I had a good time too." Shego used her free hand to brush a stray hair from Kim's face. "What's done is done."

Kim smiled. "And now?"

Shego tugged on Kim's hand as they resumed walking. "I think I could use a little break from marking this weekend if you're up for it."

"Me too... A break from studying would be nice."

They stopped in front of Kim's building. Kim smiled as Shego kissed her forehead.

"You know where to find me," replied the older woman.

"And you, me," murmured Kim as she lightly kissed Shego on the cheek.

As Kim entered her building, she looked back. Shego was still there - probably waiting for her to be safely back inside, but she noticed the woman was looking up at the sky.

The colours had changed from orange to purple, as if a storm was on its way. Kim took one more look at Shego, who was now looking right at her, before waving goodbye as the elevator door closed.

As Shego walked back to campus, she felt the first drop fall. Barely five minutes later, she was soaked. The clouds above rumbled as she continued walking. When she got to the Piaget building, she took one last look at the sky before a loud crack of thunder pierced the once quiet sky.

_You live the life you're given with the storms outside._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I wrote this a month ago, forgot about it, and then remembered. To be honest, I have no idea why I wrote it... probably one of those nights where I didn't feel like sleeping and wanted to jot things down. Apparently trying to deal with a one-night stand sort of scenario was one of them, haha.

I'm not too sure about the ending, but hey, if life throws you a curveball, you live with it, right? I guess that's what the characters have chosen to do.

One-shot only. No updates in the future.

Story title and italicised lyrics are from "Watch the Sky" by Something Corporate. This story barely does the song any justice. Wonderful song. Also, part of the premise does revolve around Sick of Sarah's "One Night Stand" but just a little.


End file.
